Hunting Field
Overview This is the place where you go to get Runes and Magic Stones. Hunting Tab This is the tab where you go to get your Runes and Magic Stones. The Main Screen shows you how many Keys you have gathered of each element, and how close you are to opening the 3 Chests. If you click on the Chests it will tell you how many keys are left to unlock that chest. You have 10 Challenges a day, but you can buy more Challenges by using Pokestones. The amount you can buy is dependent on your VIP Level There are 5 different Areas to Hunt in, and each Area has 7 Chapters. Every Chapter has 10 Stages Once you clear a stage you can Auto-Raid it. Note: Each Element has a strength and weakness. Look at Hero - Elements to see those strengths and weaknesses * Areas ** Mt. Stove - Fire Runes ** Green Forest - Grass Runes ** Rock Cave - Earth Runes ** Powerhouse - Lightning Runes ** Waterfall - Water Runes * Chapter 1 - 1 Star Runes * Chapter 2 - 2 Star Runes * Chapter 3 - 2 Star Runes * Chapter 4 - 3 Star Runes * Chapter 5 - 3 Star Runes * Chapter 6 - 4 Star Runes * Chapter 7 - 4 Star Runes Completing each chapter can give you an extra bonus of Pokestones and Magic Stones. Note: This is a one time bonus for you. If you leave the guild you are in and join another guild, you will not be able to receive the bonus again. Defense Tab Here you add two of your girls to help others in the Hunting Fields. Every time your hero is hired to help another you get Guild Contribution. Once a girl is selected to defend, you can not change it until server reset (0500 Server Time) Treasure Tab There are 3 Chests you can open. Each Chest requires a certain amount of keys of each element to open * Wood Chest - 4-6 Keys of each element * Black Chest - 8-9 Keys of each Element * Crystal Chest - 13-15 Keys of Each Element Each Chest contains Pokestones, Gold, and Magic Stones. It is recommended not to open the chests until after you have done your 10 challenges in the Hunting Fields. The amount of keys you have affects how much you get out of the chest. Chest and Keys reset at 0500 Server Time Boss Tab This is where you can summon a boss of a certain Element. You can summon a total of 3 Bosses and they last until 0500 Server Time * Bosses ** Boss 1 - Costs 2000 Guild Funds to Summon ** Boss 2 - Requires 160 Keys Collected from the Guild, Costs 3000 Guild Funds to Summon ** Boss 3 - Requires Colorful Key, Costs 5000 Guild Funds to Summon * You have 2 tries against each boss * Depending on your Damage depends on your rewards. You get Magic Stones and possibly a 3-5 Star Rune. Category:Locations